


Infestation

by theplanisinruins



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, Gen, Old Work, everything here sucks, i miss the boys, old me didn't know what she was doing, written pre-drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplanisinruins/pseuds/theplanisinruins
Summary: Something was wrong with DanielThis is an old series I posted on tumblr, and have now decided to post here! Updates whenever, but probably quickly. Also, this was written pre-drama. And the art is old and icky.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Stephen Ng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Daniel

Something was wrong with Daniel.

They’ve all noticed it. How he started wearing hoodies when it was still warm, the excessive, even obsessive scratching, but still, he refused to be looked at by a doctor, or even get undressed in front of his roommates.

And then he had retreated to his room.

He’d been in there for three days and counting and someone was bound to notice.

And notice they did.

Two people -Daniel’s roommates- where having a conversation over breakfast about this very subject.

“I’m worried, he’s been in there for too long.” The shorter of the two, a reserved artist named Hosuh remarked.

“As much as I hate him, you’re right.” The taller, a purple-haired being living solely on coffee and misery named Stephen had been looking for a way to see what this was all about and this seemed like a perfect opportunity.

So the two devised a plan.

* * *

Hosuh held the axe in his hand. “Are you sure this is a good idea..?”

“Of course it’s a good idea, Stephen’s ideas are always good.”

And with that, Stephen shoved the axe in the door.

No response.

Another strike.

With that the door fell apart.

“That was too easy…”

And then the pair saw why.

The room was covered with mushrooms, spores made the air hazy, and Daniel…

Daniel was getting up.

“So I see you guy found me… I’m still me, not matter what happens-”

He let out a cough.

“So why don’t you let me-”

A look of panic and pain flashed across his face.

“Destroy me, I’m not really the guy you know, don’t listen to me-”

Daniel then spread out his arms, as if offering a hug.

“Why don’t you give your friend a hug?”


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh and Stephen seek out someone to help.

It had been a couple of days since what had been dubbed ‘The incident’, and the guilt was weighing on Hosuh’s back had only been increasing. Stephen had not, under any circumstances, let him talk about it to people or even leave the house. ‘What if _we’re_ infected?’ He had a point, but Hosuh had been around Stephen long enough to know how to break him.

And break him he did.

“Hosuh! Come over here and tell me _why_ the walls of my room are covered in printouts of Danny DeVito!” Hosuh let out a smirk. That was one of the better ways to make Stephen give in- tried and tested. “Look, I know what you’re trying to do, and maybe I _would_ give in if you could help me _take these down_!”

With a soft chuckle, Hosuh got up and began the route to Stephen’s room.

Later, the two discussed the topic over lunch.

“We can’t tell Jo, he’d definitely tell someone else, and then…” Stephen waved his hands around.

“Who can we tell then?”

“I don’t know! This was your idea, not mine- wait. Did you have any ideas?”

“No…” Hosuh looked away- it was true, he should have had a plan.

“I… I don’t know what I expected. Do we have any friends who _won’t_ rat us out?”

“Well, we’d want someone who we can trust, but maybe someone who doesn’t know where we live, so probably someone who doesn’t tend to go to our house…”

The two pondered for a moment before shouting, at the exact same time:

“Jay!”

Hosuh burst out laughing. _How did we not come to that sooner?_

_“_ Okay, okay. So Jay’s a good choice, and the one we’re going for. Hosuh, you go change your clothes- you’re looking like even more of a mess then usual.”

“I do not look like a mess all the time!”

“Tsundere.”

* * *

“Hey!”

“Hey Jay, sorry for randomly turning up like this- Hey!” Stephen shoved Hosuh out of the way.

“Look, there’s something we really need to talk about, so Stephen’s coming in.”

“Stephen, you can’t just do that, you need to ask-”

“Stephen can do whatever he wants to, and he’s coming in. Get out of the way, Jay.” Jay stepped away and turned to Hosuh.

“So, what’re you two cuties doing here?”

“J-Jay!” This flirting was something that often occurred around Jay, and Hosuh was never completely sure if he meant it or not. It wasn’t just directed at him, it was Stephen as well. Looking down, the shorter mumbled “As he said, we really need to talk to you about something. Can we please come in?”

Taken back from the urgency from this question, Jay responded.

“Yeah, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhnnngg ok this one sucks. Ew.   
> @past me: STOP TRYING TO WRITE COMEDY THIS IS A SERIOUS FANFIC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it?

Hosuh walked into Jay’s house. It was breezy and airy. There also seemed to be more plant pots than last time he visited. Stephen was already in the kitchen, drinking some water.

‘Hey, is Ann here?’ Hosuh asked Jay. Ann was his roommate; she and Hosuh were pretty good friends.

‘Oh yeah, she’s here. I should warn you though, she’s been a bit… hyper lately.’

‘Hyper? How-’ There was a sudden bang in the kitchen. ‘What was that?’

‘You guys, I’m being attacked by a wild animal!’ Stephen’s voice echoed through the hallway. Hosuh raced to see _what the actual heck_ was going on, with Jay close behind, and was met with a bizarre sight.

Ann, clutching a watering can, was on top of a very bewildered Stephen, whose drink was spilt.

‘Ooo, hello Hosuh! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you!’ Ann dashed up to the artist, leaving Stephen to lay on the ground like a cat whose belly scratches had been rejected.

‘Uh, hi Ann!’ Hosuh scraped his mind, searching for something to say. ‘So, you’ve taken up… gardening?’

‘Yep! I would show you my garden, but there’s a weed problem. I can show you my room though, there’s lots of plants in there!’ Jay slapped Ann’s hand away from Hosuh’s shoulder.

‘Hey, he’s _mine_ and _Stephen’s_ cutie, not yours.’ Flirting again, but this time on both his, and _Stephen’s_ behalf. _Why is it that Jay does that?_

‘I second that.’ The voice came from the floor, as the speaker had yet to get up.

‘You guys are no fun.’ Ann pouted as she headed out, presumably to continue her gardening.

‘Why do you guys keep flirting with me?’ That was a question Hosuh genuinely wanted to know the answer to and had asked multiple times, but he had yet to get a proper answer.

‘Reasons. Anyway, why are you here? And where’s Dan?’ Jay took a seat as Hosuh helped Stephen up.

‘Yeah, we kinda murdered him…’ Stephen sat down on a chair.

‘You guys _what_.’

——————————————

After explaining what had happened, Jay was shook- rightfully so.

‘Oh, that’s bad, that’s _really bad._ ’ He mumbled to himself, then regained his composure. ‘So you want me to help get rid of the body?’

‘No, I dumped it in the lake- you know, the really deep one?’ Stephen had actually planned for if he ever had to dispose of a body. Hosuh was either living with a madman, or Stephen just had a lot of time on his hands.

‘Smart move. So why are you telling me?’

‘This pure angel,’ Stephen pointed at Hosuh. ‘Couldn’t live with the guilt.’

‘Hey! That’s a lie- okay, that’s what happened.’ Said pure angel cut in.

‘It’s okay baby, they do say the first time is the hardest after all.’

‘Jay! Please don’t call me baby- this is a serious topic!’

‘Okay, okay, fine! How about-’

Jay was cut off by a scream. Ann’s scream.


End file.
